Drunken Crossdressing and
by ScytheMeister7
Summary: Lavi decides to have a drinking contest while at dinner, and Allen and Kanda are the only two left standing. The winner at the end can pick one of the losers as a slave for a week. Who wins and who becomes the slave?
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Crossdressing and …..

**This is my first story and I'm super scared to know if people will like it or not. Oh my gosh! What do I doooooo?! I really, frilly, dilly, hope you like it and review! Even if you didn't like, fell free to tell me!**

**Chapter 1- Challenge**

Kanda lifted to glass to his mouth hurriedly and jugged the alcohol down his mouth quickly enough that some if it fell down his chin rather down his throat.

"K-kanda?! Slow down. You're gonna choke yourself!" A concerned Lenalee voiced from across the table. She stared as the dark-haired teen filled up his glass again.

"Shut up! Tell that to the moyashi who looks as though he'll pass out any second!" He screamed. Lavi could barely stifle back his laughter. Kanda tilted his head back for the 6th time and drowned the contents of his glass in a matter of seconds. Allen, sitting directly across from him, was already on his 9th. He paused to yell at the older teen.

"My name is Allen, BAKANDA!" They continued to drink and fight at the same time. You may be a bit confused of how this all began, so shall we do a flashback?

* * *

Allen cheerfully walked beside Lenalee and Lavi as they had planned to go to a restaurant to eat, a reward for all their hard work so far as high school students who managed to pass their midterms. Kanda, surprisingly when asked, accepted the invitation and followed the three loud and laughing teens, or rather children, to the restaurant.

When the crew arrived, they sat at a secluded table at the request of the quiet and foul-mooded teen. Kanda didn't need people to stare at him as he ate. Allen sat at the open-sided seat next to the young Asian girl and across from Kanda, who sat near the red-head.

And then they ordered.

Allen, being as he was, ordered at least two of everything on the menu. Kanda chose whatever Japanese dish he could find. Lavi and Lenalee both ordered a simple pasta. "Moyashi, don't order what you can't pay for." He dared to use the extremely hated nickname once again. Allen's eye twitched. _Does he want to start with me right now? _He wondered with great annoyance.

With a strained smile, he looked up, "Oh course not, _**Bakanda. **_He stretched the name with much emphasis. "Che" was the only reply he got.

"Calm down, calm down. Both of you, why don't you just drink some of this and relax yourselves?" Lavi interjected just as Allen was about to start yelling. He slipped something out of the bag they had all been wondering why he had been holding and set it down on the table.

"Let's drink, to passing!" Lavi continued energetically.

Lenalee stared in surprise. "Where the hell did you get that from?'' She asked, getting annoyed now. "What do you mean? Your brother has a whole stash in his office, he won't notice if a bottle or two are gone." The mischievous red-head said smiling widely.

Allen, smelling the scent that came from the bottle Lavi had recently put down whispered, "Premium Tequila Ley, one of the most expensive alcohol brands in the world…"

Kanda seemed intrigued by the sudden knowledge on alcohol. "Br-brother?! Why o-" Lenalee started. "How do you know that?" The Raven said interrupting the girl in the middle of her rage. He had heard of the brand but had never seen it before, let alone, smelt it. How could this tiny, annoying, silver-haired freak of a beansprout know?

"Master drank it once. He spent nearly all of our money on just one small bottle. He said it tasted disgusting. Something about wasting half of our money on something so uneeded." Allen announced.

"So you memorized the smell?!" Lenalee cried out, completely forgetting about her idiot of an older brother for that moment. "Y-yeah" The young boy flinched at the women's sudden raise in volume.

Lavi was now seriously intrigued. He smiled even bigger than before. "Let's play a game. Whoever faints or throws up first from the amount of alcohol they drink has to pay the entire dinner bill. Oh, and if you don't play, you're the automatic loser."

The entire table stared at him just as the waitress came back with their food. At least everyone's except Allen's. Once she left, Kanda voiced his noninterest. "Hell no am I going to fucking play this game!" He yelled, but not loud enough for the people farther away to hear.

Allen had somewhat of an opposite reaction. He looked interested. "Why is that, Kanda? Afraid you can't beat me?" He teased the older teen. "Shut the hell up, Moyashi. You'd probably faint from the first glass." Kanda glared at him but all it did was make the silver-haired teen smile. Widely at that.

"Game on then. Lavi, pass the bottle and a glass."

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. I was hoping to make it a bit longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No one knows how much I'd like to hug each and every one of you guys who read this idiot story and liked it. No one know how much I wanna apologize for how long it took to get the second chapter out. I'm super super sorry! I have battles with my older brother for the use of this laptop everyday. BLAME IT ON HIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- New Rules**

Allen's food arrived and the challenge began…

Glasses were constantly filled, emptied, and refilled again. The 4 friends managed to remain calm for the first few drinks but after a while, Lenalee gave up.

"I can't drink anymore. I'm just not made for this." She sighed. It was actually that she didn't want them to see her drunken side. She once got intoxicated enough that she started crying about every little thing. It would be super embarrassing if they saw that.

"So soon?" Lavi teased. He seemed to be taking it slow but the rest of them could clearly see the light blush of drunkenness in his cheeks. He lifted his glass to fill it again but it slipped out of his hand. Crap, Lavi thought. Luckily, Allen was fast enough to catch it before it fell and broke.

"Don't wanna add more to the bill, right?" The young teen said smiling. He seemed completely fine. So did Kanda.

"I guess I'm out now too." The red-head sighed. "And the competition is now over. We already have a loser. Man, this was too fucking short." He sat and sulked.

Allen only smiled. "Then how about we change the rules a bit and make things more fun?" Kanda was about to drink when he stared across the table at Allen.

"What do you mean, Moyashi?" "What I meant, Bakanda," the silver-haired teen stated holding back his anger, "Is that instead of the loser having to pay the bill, the winner can choose one of the losers to be his personal slave." Allen smiled devilishly.

Lavi sunk away in fear. Dark Allen had come out and he had plans. Deviant plans. The young Asian girl also noticed and seemed to flinch. Kanda on the other hand was completely unfazed.

"Fine." He simply stated. From his tone, anyone would know that he had no intention of losing to the younger male. Dark Allen couldn't help smiling madly. He felt like the Mad Hatter mixed with Cheshire Cat. Both crazy, and both always smiling.

Dark Allen already knew who he was going to pick if he were to win. Well, in the boy's mind, he fully believed he would come out as victor. He made mental notes about everything that he was going to make his loser do. The thoughts that were formulated in his head could have put any torturer to shame.

Dark Allen didn't seem to notice himself laughing out loud until someone spoke out to him. "Moyashi! Shut your damn fucking mouth! It's irritating to hear your laughter." The long-haired young man quietly yelled from across the table.

Allen snapped out of his Dark phase and returned to normal. "Shut up and mind your own business." Allen yelled back.

This sparked up an entire argument. With the occasional drowning of the liquor, the two teens fought back and forth leaving the other two friends to shake their heads and sigh. This is gonna take a while to end, they both here...

* * *

_**Sheesh, another short chapter. I wanna cry. Lately, I've lacked all motivation to write. SOME HELP ME GET MY MOTIVATION BACK PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I sorta love you all for your reviews and willingness to continue reading this story. I hope your enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Winner and a Kiss**

Kanda growled. Allen smiled. Lenalee stared. Lavi…laughed.

The scene that took place was definitely something you would never see in your entire life.

Kanda lifted up his glass and nearly screamed, "USAGI! Fill it up!" The red-head took the alcohol bottle and poured more into the growling beast's glass. Allen, effortlessly, drowned his glass without spilling a drop. It was as if he were used to entire thing.

They continued and it seemed as though things weren't going to finish anytime soon.

"Lavi?" Allen asked holding his glass out. He poured more into Allen's glass. "What the hell is wrong with them…?" Lenalee whispered. "I have no idea but this is too funny to stop." Lavi heard her and answered.

The competition continued on as Lavi and Lenalee watched and ate the neglected food. Finally, something very surprising happened.

"I give up. I feel fucking sick." Kanda stood up and nearly ran towards the bathroom stumbling a bit in the process. Allen looked up from his glass and grinned. "I win." He said.

The young boy was still completely fine. He stood up and walked to where Kanda was in the bathroom with ease.

"How the hell is he ok?" Lavi and Lenalee both asked in astonishment. Finding Kanda heaving over one of the toilets in the bathroom, Allen assisted him by holding back his long-hair, which the Asian man seemed to have trouble doing himself.

"Get away from me, Moyashi!" Kanda struggled to yell and failed to add a glare since he was leaned over the toilet.

Allen held back his laughter and did not move. Instead, he spoke. "I don't plan on it until you're done. Who would have that the 'Great and Perfect Yuu Kanda' would lose to the 'Small and Wimpy Moyashi' in a drinking competition?" The silver-haired teen smiled.

The older teen's flushed face managed to face Allen but his glare was weak due to the alcohol and the throw up.

Allen stared at Kanda in surprise. He had never seen the Kanda with such a defenseless and vulnerable expression before. While Kanda began to wipe his mouth clean with the back of his hand, Allen leaned closer and held Kanda's face cupped in his hands.

The long-haired teen looked surprised as Allen continued to move in. Their lips were and inch apart finally, they kissed. It wasn't a fast kiss, but gentle and slow.

Suddenly, **BANG!** Lavi kicked the bathroom door open and walked in. Kanda weakly pushed Allen off of him and looked up to face the red-head. "What is taking so long? Sure you just threw up but that's something you usually so on the side of the road until you get home!" He complained.

_Did he notice us? _Allen thought worried.

He hadn't meant to kiss the drunken Kanda but he just couldn't help it. Seeing him like that just made him too sexy to ignore.

He shook his head and turned his attention to Lavi. From the looks of it, he hadn't noticed the earlier scene. "Sorry," Allen apologized. "We were just about to come out."

The silver-haired teen looked at Kanda to help him up while worrying about why he hadn't spoken yet. He then noticed his fully blushing face.

The older teen was not blushing because of the alcohol; it was because of the kiss. "K-Kanda? Are you ok?" The young man did not answer but instead held on to Allen's ankle.

"W-we're leaving now so you should get up." Allen tried again. This time, Kanda reacted and began to stand up. He nearly fell again, but with the help of Allen and Lavi, they managed to get him out of the bathroom and outside.

They had handed their share of the money to pay the bill to Lenalee and waited outside for her to pay. Allen was still shocked about his actions but decided to wait till they got home to deal with it.

Kanda had broken out of his shock once they had gotten out of the restaurant but decided not to say a word. He was just utterly terrified about what would happen once he was back home.

Who would Allen pick as his slave? From the actions displayed earlier, Kanda hoped his guess was wrong.

* * *

Reviews:

To **gamerchick01**- Thank you so much. It makes me super happy to know that people are actually excited to know what happens next. I hope I don't disappoint you!

To **Booklover2526**- I love Dark Allen too, that's why I decided to include him. For some reason, I'm more into dark characters than I am into perfect characters. I guess I'm just demented that way.

To **mitsuyo-chan**- I really love your profile picture and thank you for supporting me. (I love Kobato and Fujimoto)

To **melode**- Thank you so much for pushing me on. I feel the need to complete this and work hard on it. And Dark Allen with Kanda is probably one of the best combinations.

To **Minelis**- It definitely will be interesting in the future. At least I hope so. I'll try my best!

To** WithoutWingsX**- Definitely Yullen. I wouldn't have it any other way.

To **NezYu**- I enjoyed your review. It made me laugh. I hope you're happy with the winner!

To ** .Neko**- You found this idiotic messy jumbled pile of words funny? Thank you so, so, so much!

To **FrenchMacaroni**- I had to come up with something that wouldn't alert the rest of the people in the restaurant and it was the best thing I could come up with.

To **Guest**- I'm glad you like it and I really do hope you continue to read on.

To **Mags**- Oh no! Please don't cry. I'm not good with crying people. But thanks so much for the review. I hope you are happy with the pairing since I believe it was what you were hoping for.

* * *

**I hope this was to everyone's liking because I sure did have fun writing this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heh. I really don't know why but this chapter bothered me. I have the stupid habit of repeating information more than once to the point that it gets annoying. I apoligize for that. I hope you like this chapter and don't feel as bothered as me!_**

* * *

Chapter 4- Costume Shopping

The  
walk back home proved to be hard seeing as how Kanda could barely support his own weight. Lavi and Kanda had to support the drunken demon so he wouldn't  
stumble and fall to the ground.

Kanda had been constantly thinking about the scene in the bathroom. It didn't seem to want to fade from his mind. He was  
still absolutely stunned. And what made it worse was that the cause of his predicament was helping him walk.

Allen had yet to choose his slave as winner of the game and Kanda was terrified.

It must have been the effect of the alcohol seeing as how Kanda felt scared. It was a rare, if not non-existent, emotion for him. Kanda stopped walking, or whatever the awkward movement he was doing with his feet. Allen looked startled and then…smiled.

"Lavi, hold on a second." The silver-haired teen said. "It seems like Kanda is so eager for his new job that he wants to get started right away." Kanda turned his eyes from in front of him to look at the beansprout still supporting him.

Lavi seemed to catch on and grinned. Lenalee looked back to see everyone no longer walking.

"What's going on?" The young Asian girl called out to them. "Nothing much," The red head answered. "It's just that Allen and Kanda have decided to do a bit of shopping." _Huh?_ Lenalee thought. Still stunned, Kanda tried his best to glare at the pale boy.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Moyashi?" He inquired. "Well," Allen started. "It's just that you suddenly stopping in from of a costume store led me to believe you wanted to start your job now. I was willing to wait until we got back but I didn't know you were gonna be so enthusiastic." The boy explained.

Kanda quickly looked up to see what store he was talking about and his body fell cold. "B-but t-this. Y-you never chose a-a person y-yet!" Kanda stuttered. It was totally not in his character to act like this but his fear and the alcohol did not seem to mix well and this was the result.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I meant to in the bathroom but then-"Allen cut himself off as he remembered what happened and blushed slightly. "Ah, um… Let's go in!" He tried to quickly amend.

He pulled a resistant Kanda into the store and stared in amazement. _This is gonna be fun. Very fun._ He thought to himself.

Kanda only managed to shudder and chills ran down his spine. The silver-haired teen continued to drag the now un-respondent male along with him. Allen also failed to notice Lenalee and Lavi following close behind.

He enthusiastically walked over to the female costume section and searched up and down the racks. _What would fit him? A frilly skirt? A long dress? A maid costume?_ Allen stopped thinking for a quick second to smile devilishly.

_Perfect._

The darker-haired male sat on the floor cross-legged. Allen had left him there to find the best outfit for the other. He remained un-respondent even when Lavi went to braid his hair. Lenalee followed Allen and questioned him.

"What exactly are you going to buy? This is the female section. Kanda is obviously a guy!" She stated.

All Allen did was laugh and answer, "Of course he is. And that's the reason we're here. Kanda is going to be my slave for a month (I don't believe I ever specified for how long so I will now. A month). Better yet, he is going to be my adorable **_maid._**"

Allen put much emphasis on the last word. Lenalee paused and looked at the person in front of her. She had never seen this side of Allen before. It was neither his Dark side nor his normal side. Thinking of nothing better, she described it as completely crazy.

Pushing a few short, skimpy dresses away, Allen found exactly what he was looking for.

He pulled the costume off from the rack and held it up to examine it. The maid costume was a traditional design.

(Bear with me as I have no idea how to describe how things look). It was a long black dress with long sleeves that flared at the ends and tied white lace at the ends. The collar was white with a single black line and was styled with somewhat of a frilly bottom. Over it came a white apron that reached almost as long as the dress and had black lace circle around near the bottom. The sleeves were cut short and displayed a frilly design.

It was perfect for Kanda. Allen couldn't think of anything that would fit Kanda's image better. Well at least other than the black sweaters and dark jeans he would normally wear.

He rushed to the cash register and immediately bought it. Afterwards, he walked back to where Lavi had just finished braiding all of Kanda's long black/blue hair and thrusted the bag in the red-head's hands.

"Hold it until we get home. I want it to be a surprise for Kanda." Allen lifted Kanda off of the floor and, along with Lenalee who found them again after being lost in the store, left.

* * *

_**Reviews-**_

**gamerchick01-** _I'm super glad you liked it. So far, Chapter 3 is my favorite. And thank you for the many 'really's'_

**mitsuyo-chan- **_Haha. When I said Kanda looked sexy, I meant because he looked vulnerable and unorderly. He had managed to get the vomit off his mouth so yeah, sexy Kanda!_

**NezYu-**_ Heh, I bet everyone already knew the answer before this chapter..._

**Allen's Matchmaker- **_After reading Chapter 4, do you know the answer?_

**Mad Hatter Usagi- **_He definitely can. After growing up with Cross as his guardian, I always imagined he would be a very tolerant drinker._

**LegacyofBlood- **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that the update didn't take too long._

**melode- **_Thanks and your welcome for the thank you. And I apologize about leaving the story hanging. I hope this chapter makes it all better!_

**Zeani- **_I found the way you typed your review funny. And thank you for the 'wuv'!_

**Minelis- **_I guess your wait is over only to have it come back after finishing Chapter 4._

**Guest- **_I would never let Allen cheat in drinking. He can cheat in card games and all that other stuff but not in drinking competitons...and on Kanda..._

**Booklover2526- **_I feel the same exact way. Also, my friend says I tend to like male characters with long-hair. It's not true! At least not all the time..._

**Lady of the Shards- **It definitely is fun.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope I didn't take too long to update. I feel I usually update faster than this. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**- Perfect Maid

Kanda had a sense of impending doom on the way home. The bag that the idiot Usagi carried around happily unnerved him. The fresh air around him seemed to have cleared his head as he was able to now walk on his own.

At least a little bit. Kanda was still a bit unstable. He nearly walked into a pole a couple of times. Besides that, he was fine. His shivers seemed to cease and he looked as though he had returned to the calm and collected person he usually was.

On the outside he was at least. Really, he was scared as fuck. He couldn't stop thinking about the contents in the bag Lavi swung around. While in the costume store, he was so scared stiff he wasn't able to see what the hell Allen was looking for or what he had bought.

Kanda stopped, mentally. _Hold on a minute. Why the fuck am I so scared of the little Moyashi? This is not like me. The alcohol's affect has worn off yet I still feel this way? Why? _Kanda pondered about this for a while and still didn't reach an answer when they arrived home.

It was strange. All four of them lived in the same apartment. Kanda lived alone in room 203. Allen lived with his guardian, Cross Marian right across from him in room 205. Lenalee was down the hall on the left and lived with her older, idiotic, self-acclaimed scientist brother, Komui Lee in room 200.

Lavi lived directly below her with his teacher, Bookman in room 100. When they arrived in the building, Lavi handed the bag to Allen and gave him a supporting smile.

"Have fun Yuu." He called out as he walked away from the group to go to his room. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda growled after him but the red-head was already out of sight.

Lenalee sighed. She was tired from today's events. She just wanted to go home and rest though that would be a bit impossible if Komui was home. He would pester her about if anyone hit on her and things of that nature.

She sighed again. When the group got to their floor, she said goodbye and walked away.

Kanda was about to do the same when Allen stopped him. "Where are you going, **_slave?_**" Allen asked while emphasizing the last word. The long-haired teen turned around and glared at him.

"Don't you fucking call me that! I never agreed to your damn rules." Allen laughed. "Yes you did. I even have a tape recorder to prove it!"

The silver-haired teen rustled his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a small tape recorder. He pressed play and they listened.

_'Then how about we change the rules a bit and make things more fun? What do you mean, Moyashi? What I meant, Bakanda, is that instead of the loser having to pay the bill, the winner can choose one of the losers to be his personal slave. Fine.'_

Allen pressed another button and the tape stopped. "See?" Allen said happily. All Kanda did was glare at him.

On the inside, he was in total shock. _People actually do that in real life? Record what someone says and use it against them? Unbelievable. _He thought.

Allen smiled wider when Kanda still refused to react. He took the older teen by surprise and grabbed his arm, yanking him into his own room. In the Moyashi's apartment, it was nearly the same as his except for a few personal touches.

There was a painting of an elf-like creature walking with a case on its back on a never ending path. Also, books seemed to litter the ground. Most were for school use but there were a few that reflected personal interest.

Kanda himself had many books in his own apartment but not as many and they were kept orderly and tidy. "Master doesn't seem to be home. Perfect!" Allen exclaimed enthusiastically.

Allen had a strange relationship with his teacher. Kanda couldn't help but think it resembled more of a Master-Slave relationship. Cross had taken over custody of the silver-haired teen when his foster father, Mana died.

"**Moyashi.**" Kanda growled. Allen, unfazed, turned to face him. Holding out the bag with the costume in it, Allen ordered him to change. Kanda glanced at the bag, growled again, and then grabbed it.

He was the type of person that wouldn't go against his promises. After hearing the evidence in the hall, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this situation. Kanda knew the Moyashi's house well already.

He'd been inside a few times for forced study groups by the other 3. They had chosen Allen's room because everyone said it had more of an inviting, homey feel to it; except when Cross was home.

The dark-haired male opened the bathroom door and locked it after him. He finally turned to the bag and checked out its contents. He nearly screamed in horror. He didn't though because he was Yuu Kanda, Mr. Emotionless. Well, except when he was drunk.

Kanda pulled out the black dress first to examine it. It was simple. He began to strip hesitantly and pulled the dress over his head and it dropped down to nearly his ankles. It was a scarily perfect fit.

_How the hell does the damn Moyashi know my size?_ Kanda sighed. He put on the apron next which he seemed to hate the most. It was white and he was more into dark colors.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Allen was sitting on the couch waiting for him. When the younger teen saw him, he frowned.

"What the hell is wrong?" Kanda asked glaring at him. "Loose your hair, Kanda." Allen directed him. "Hell no!" Kanda yelled at him. He had a thing about his hair. No one was allowed to touch it or loose it.

Allen looked at him darkly. "Do it **_now_**, Kanda." The older male was slightly startled and surprising, did as he was told. Allen's face brightened up.

"Now it's done. The perfect maid."

* * *

_**Reviews- **_

**gamerchick01- **_Thank you for your review. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I believe I keep giving cliffhangers. Heh, maybe it's on purpose, maybe not..._

**AllenMoyashiWalker- **_Yes we do, we definitley do. No one knows the crazy ideas running through my head that I want to do to Kanda, or more like the ideas in Allen's head._

**Akatsuki's Foxy Musician- **_Thank you for liking this story. Also, I love Dark Allen so that's why I wanted to add him in. He's in my top 5 favorite characters in DGM, seperated from Allen._

**FrenchMacaroni- **_Didn't we all?_

** .Neko- **_Thank you and I hope you did have fun reading this chapter!_

**Mad Hatter Usagi- **_I'm really happy this made you laugh. And actually, I was thinking of doing that later on. MINDREADER!_

**3BFFs- **_Heh, I'm evil. I wanted to make it longer but it would have been too unreasonable. I don't believe this could be one of his worst nightmares. Mostly because I don't believe he would ever allow Allen to get this far. Too bad he did this time._

**Minelis- **_I feel I lacked a bit in his reaction to the costume but I hope you stilled enjoyed the chapter!_

* * *

**_I have a few favors to ask everyone who reads this story:_**

**_1) Am I moving too fast or too slow?_**

**_2) Am I too out of character?_**

**_3) Am I beating your expectations?_**

**_4) Are you enjoying the story?_**

**_and_**

**_5) Do you have any ideas for the plot line that may make it a bit more intersting?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't know why but I feel I went COMPLETLY off topic with this chapter. It doesn't feel like the rest and might be a bit hard to understand. I hope it isn't and that you enjoy it! Also, I'm sorta proud of myself for adding more dialogue. Yay!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6- **Explanation (Of Sorts)

Kanda was pissed. Allen was happy. Cross was…well, he was surprised, intrigued, and slightly weirded out.

Later on in the day, Cross had come home surprisingly sober and had caught Allen making Kanda do chores. The house was absolutely spick and span. It was no surprise seeing as how the dark-haired teen lived alone and was used to having to clean.

Allen was the same, as he had to deal with Cross's messes, but it felt good to take a break.

Kanda nearly exploded when Cross walked through the door. To be seen in such a humiliating costume by a man who lived to torture others. "Idiot apprentice, explain what the hell is going on."

Allen smiled to himself a bit and answered. "Well, as you can see, we have a new maid!" Cross shook his head. "I meant why the hell is it the damn kid from across the hall?! Why couldn't you have picked a cuter girl or something, someone like that idiot scientist's younger sister? You know, uh what's her name…Lenalee!"

Kanda wanted to take the broom he was holding and whack the older man with it up top his head. His patience breaking, Kanda snapped. "Is that what the fuck you're so damn upset about?! That I'm not female? I apologize but I don't have those body parts. I'm 100% guy!"

Cross was taken aback. For some reason, the younger teen couldn't hold back his laughter. "What the hell are you laughing about, Moyashi?" Allen had to take a few breaths in between his words.

"It's just-breath-you don't realize-breath-Master has already accepted you like this-breath-"The angered maid looked at him in confusion. Allen tried to explain. "Master thinks you're a girl. An ok cute, but very masculine girl." Both Kanda and Cross stared at him.

"So you're telling me…

he thought I was female!?"

she's a guy!?"

They spoke in unison till the end. The younger teen wanted to break into another laughing fit but he knew this time, it would result in his death. "Yeah." Was all he managed to say.

Kanda gripped the broom tightly and it began to bend down the middle while Cross took a bottle of wine out from the cabinet near him. He sighed and took a giant swig straight from the bottle.

"Child, you've got a bit of explaining to do." Realizing to trouble he'd gotten himself into, though it wasn't necessarily his fault, Allen sat down slowly on the couch. "Kanda, you should probably sit too." "Tch" was all that he did to respond.

Kanda dropped the now broken broom on the floor and plopped down on the couch as far away from Allen as he could manage. The older man stood where he was.

Normally, Cross would have done the same as Kanda, dropping on the couch, but he was in a weird mood. Allen was about to start speaking when he noticed something.

"Uh, um. Kanda? I suggest you close your legs and pull your dress down." The older teen's face flushed red as he quickly slammed his legs together and yanked to the hem of the skirt down.

Allen felt a desperate need to tell him how cute his reaction was but, realizing what he was thinking about, fought hard against it. Seeing as how there were no more distractions, Allen attempted to begin his explanation again.

He started off with Cross's misunderstanding. "Master, as I've just told you, Kanda is a guy." The older man huffed. "I already know that. Just explain why he's in a maid costume, why he's in this apartment, and why the hell he looks like a girl!"

Kanda stayed silent. He was officially in apissy mood. He felt no desire to speak or even yell. Allen noticed and continued on. "Well, I guess I'll start with dinner."

The apprentice explained about the contest that they had held and how he won and what the rules at the end were. Allen didn't seem to notice but Cross looked a little proud when Allen explained it was a drinking contest and that he remained sober the entire time. He continued his explanation of how they went to a costume store and got the maid costume. That brought him all the way to his current position.

"Okay. So I got the first two. Onto the last." The older teen had not said a single word but finally decided to speak.

"I, for a fact, am not female. I have not one idea as to how the hell you could have thought I was a girl. I mean, how many times have you seen me? A lot! I get dragged to this damn apartment frequently and you're here most of the time getting freaking drunk!" Allen suddenly noticed something.

_Drunk? _That was it! "I know why!"

Kanda, clearly not happy to have been interrupted, glared at the silver-haired teen. "What is it?" Cross asked. "Why you thought Kanda was a girl. It's because every time you saw him, you were drunk. Master, you may have not noticed but you have the habit of mixing up gender when you're not sober."

Cross blinked. Kanda softened up his glare. Allen waited for someone else to say something.

Then, Cross just sighed. "Well, whatever. I just wasted time that I could have spent torturing someone, with booze, or a woman." He set the now empty wine bottle onto the table and walked right out the door.

Allen was a bit scared of what might happen next. He sneaked a glance at Kanda to see the young man with his eyes closed.

"K-Kanda? Are you okay?" Allen slowly got up and moved closer to Kanda. His eyes didn't open until the silver-haired teen was about one step away from being directly in front of him.

"I'm fine, Moyashi." He was strangely not mean when he said these words. Allen felt relief wash over him.

"Thank goo-" He was about to finish saying thanks when a sudden wave of dizziness overtook him. He swayed a little and then dropped down to the floor, fainting.

* * *

_**Reviews-**_

**LegacyofBlood**- _Heh, I know right. And that's not all Allen has in store for him._

**Mad Hatter Usagi**- _Thank you sosososososososo much! I've never been called godly and I 'll take your thoughts into consideration for the plot._

**Zeani**- _Thanks and I shall_.

**Hunny-Sempai2131**- _Lemon I believe will probably not come for a bit, sadly. I will include it though. That's a promise!_

**ILikeAppleSauce**- _I read your review and I thought that this chapter would be the perfect one to include Cross in. And then it lead to a series of strange events. I don't know why I wrote this chapter like I did...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it._

**HGFCGLO**-_ Thank you very much. I hope you continue to like the story and follow me through the weird things that I happen to write down in this story!_

**FrenchMacaroni**- _Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it._

* * *

_**Well then, drunkeness seems to be a theme now. First Kanda, now Cross. I wonder what'll happen next...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It took me a while before I could finally find any urge to complete this chapter. I hope it didn't take too long. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**- _Second Kiss_

Allen was groggy and dizzy. Kanda was trying to contain a smirk.

After the younger teen had fainted, Kanda had freaked out a little. He immediately picked up the smaller boy's body and brought him into his room, setting him down on the bed.

It wasn't until he woke back up did the older teen realize what had happened. "Effects of the alcohol finally catch up to you?" Kanda asked.

He had finally lost control and a smirk was plastered onto his face. He seemed to be enjoying the situation.

"Shut up. I feel fine. That wasn't the alcohol at all." Allen defended himself. He tried to sit up but a wave of nausea hit him and he landed right back down on the pillows.

"Ugh. It hurts. My head hurts like fucking hell." Kanda just sat there. "Bring me a cup of water." Allen was in no mood to be polite and simply ordered Kanda.

Still smiling, the long-haired teen grabbed an already prepared glass from the nightstand and held it in front of the Moyashi. Allen tried to take it from him and it nearly slipped out of his grasp.

"Crap. I can't even hold it." Kanda sighed and, strangely being nice, lifted the glass to Allen's lips to help him drink. Taken by surprise, the younger teen tried to protest but gave in and sipped at the cool liquid.

The relieving effects worked immediately and Allen felt a bit better. "Thanks." He said. He was in a bit shock. Why was Kanda being so nice to him? Allen decided not to overlook it. He still didn't feel very good.

"No problem. It's my job isn't it, to take care of my Master?" Allen blushed a little bit. _I must be having weird delusions._ Allen was wrong. Kanda, for some strange reason, was being genuinely kind.

He himself didn't even know why. Maybe it was the sight of a defenseless Moyashi that made him act like this. Kanda himself blushed as well once he noticed what he was thinking about.

The two boys just sat there in silence.

"I think I'll get up now. My headache is gone." Allen broke the silence first. This time, slowly sitting up, Allen managed to get up off the bed without causing another round of nausea.

"Are you sure?" Kanda helped him stand up and then realizing he was holding his hand, quickly backed off. "I was thinking of taking a shower. It's getting pretty late," The silver-haired teen continued.

"And yes, I'm fine. Just a bit disoriented." Allen gave the older teen a reassuring smile that once again, caused Kanda to blush. What the hell is going on with me today?

Kanda nodded and turned away (When I say Kanda turned away, I meant he turned to leave the room. Too bad the door is the opposite way he had turned).

The older teen could hear Allen begin to strip behind him. Allen took no mind to Kanda's presence seeing as how he was still a little disoriented and couldn't think straight.

"M-Moyashi? Why are you stripping when I'm still here?!" Kanda dared not to turn around and was stuck facing the wall.

"Calm down, Kanda. Wouldn't it be normal for a maid to see their Master naked? I'm fine with you turning around. Better yet, can you start the water?" Allen grabbed Kanda's shoulder and spun him around, surprising the older teen once again.

Allen seemed to glow in the dim lights of his bedroom. His pale skin looked smooth and soft with no blemishes or marks. His lean and muscular body seemed to tempt someone to touch it.

Kanda quickly glanced down and was disappointed to see that he had yet to take off his pants. Wait, what?! Why was he disappointed? It wasn't like he wanted to see the Moyashi completely undressed. That would be strange.

Allen leaned forward a bit, leaving their lips about an inch apart. Kanda felt an overwhelming desire to close the gap between them but Allen move faster than him. At first, it was just a simple brush of skin on skin but Allen moved in more.

His soft lips seemed to fit perfectly to Kanda's, making his chest squeeze uncomfortably. The kiss was different from the one earlier on in the day. It was less hesitant. Only a moment passed before he pulled away smiling.

"W-what the h-hell was that f-for?" Kanda struggled to speak clearly. "A continuation of earlier today." Allen answered still smiling. Kanda knew officially that Allen was now somewhat affected by the alcohol from dinner. It just took longer for the affects to hit him.

Although he seemed to be completely fine, when you looked closer, you could see he had a bit trouble walking and that he was also in a weird, strange-ish, not normal mood.

If he was his normal self, they wouldn't have stopped arguing for even a second once they walked through Allen's apartment door. Kanda sighed.

_What is gonna become of me now?_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did though I do feel the ending was a bit weird. Well, whatever.**_

* * *

_**Reviews-**_

**ILikeAppleSauce- **_Haha. I agree. Sometimes, Cross is just a major weirdo...or maybe that's all the time..._

**Mad Hatter Usagi- **_I'm glad it was that funny and I hope what happened to Allen wasn't that much of a let down. _

**AllenMoyashiWalker- **_I know right. And I like your profile picture._

**WithoutWingsX****_-_**_Hehe, yep. Probably not what everyone was expecting though._

**Gesshoku2- **_I'm very happy that you like it and apologize for short chapters. I have the inability to right long ones._

**HGFCGLO-** _I hope you liked what I did. I didn't want Allen to be totally perfect when it comes to alcohol. He usually can hold out for longer than he did in here but due to excitement, the effects hit him earlier._

**maryam24ish-**_ Your imagination is hilarious. Too bad it wasn't something as deep as that_

**LegacyofBlood-** _He fainted. Too much alcohol intake at young age._


	8. Chapter 8

_**First, I just wanna say, I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! It's just, I've been stressed out with tests and today I told myself, I gotta finish this chapter before my math tests begin and so, here it is! I hope you like it. It was my first time writing something like this it'll definitely be strange.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8-** _After Shower..._

Allen didn't spend very long in the bathroom. It was long enough to be thoroughly clean but short enough to not make the impatient Kanda have time to make a getaway.

When Allen exited the bathroom, he was dressed in only a towel that hung limply around his slender waist. Kanda glanced up at the younger male and was stunned. He looked like an angel from heaven, if that doesn't sound too corny.

His silver hair shined with crystal droplets and the water seemed to glisten on his well-toned stomach. The older male attempted to stop staring but his efforts were futile.

He could hear Allen laugh and could feel the smile on his lips.

"Like what you see?" Allen taunted. He walked over to Kanda and lifted his chin so they stood face to face. "Would you like to see more?" Kanda could no longer fight the blush threatening to spill into his cheeks and felt them heat up.

The younger male managed to push Kanda onto the wall and began to kiss him. It was hot, fast, and sloppy. But it felt so _good._ Kanda had managed to quickly snap out of his shock and kissed Allen back, making the younger teen moan.

Taking advantage of that, Kanda slipped his tongue into Allen's mouth and massaged his tongue with his own. Allen legs felt as though they were made out of jelly and nearly slipped to the ground.

The dark-haired male was fast enough to prevent that from happening. Picking Allen up, princess style, Kanda brought him over to the bed, never breaking their kiss.

Dropping him down on the bed, the older teen finally released Allen's lips and looked down at the nearly naked body in front of him. "Now you'll see what happens when you provoke me." Kanda smirked.

The only thing that covered Allen was the towel that was now untied. It bothered Kanda so he ripped it off, revealing what was underneath. "Sexy…" Kanda whispered. Allen tried to avoid Kanda's eyes and blushed deep red.

The Kanda hurriedly pulled off the apron and dress, nearly ripping it. It was a sight to see. Allen had no idea what Kanda had been talking about when he said he was sexy because Kanda himself had far surpassed that line.

The older teen leaned down to kiss Allen's mouth again, gradually going lower from his neck to his chest. When he reached the smaller teens nipples, Kanda swirled his tongue around one while playing with the other with his hand.

Allen moaned and nearly yelped when he felt Kanda's free hand reach down and grab his erection. The dark-haired male planted small kisses on Allen's stomach as he made his way downwards again.

"K-Kanda. Please. More." Allen begged for what he didn't even know. Stopping for a second, Kanda leaned forward and kissed the boy softly on the lips. "Patience, Moyashi." Kanda mocked.

The older male positioned himself between the other boy's legs and pulled the erection into his mouth. Allen gasped but was quickly reduced to a pile of moaning mush. "Mmnggh….. haaa… Aaah…!"

Kanda continued to move up and down while Allen had managed to tangle his finger in the older teen's now loose hair. It felt so good and Allen could feel himself on the verge of climaxing.

"K-Kanda! I'm gonna…I'm gonna come!" Kanda stopped before Allen could reach the climax he wanted oh so badly.

His soft whimpers of disappointment were quickly replaced with whimpers of pain as Kanda sucked one of his fingers and gently pushed it into Allen's awaiting puckered entrance.

Allen gasped when he felt another finger go in. "I-It hurts." Allen managed to get out. "Just relax, dammit." Kanda succeeded in getting another finger in and by now, all of the younger teen's pain had melted into pleasure.

Kanda scissored his fingers in and out pleasuring Allen. Allen had barely realized his partner was now naked until Kanda had pulled his fingers out. The loss of their presence was quickly filled by something thicker, hotter, _better_.

Kanda wasted no time ramming into the other teen who was moaning like crazy. "S-Slow…down!" Allen begged. "No." Kanda refused. He continued to thrust in, gradually getting faster and faster.

"Feels…g-good." Allen reached his hands back up and tangled his fingers in the older teen's hair. "Shit! You're tight." Both teens could feel their climaxes getting closer and closer. "Ahh…G-gonna come!"

Kanda leaned over the younger teen and kissed him sloppily. It felt good. Finally it arrived as Kanda plunged in one more time, causing sticky white liquid to spray on Allen and Kanda's bare chests.

Allen could feel Kanda's own filling him up inside as the older teen pulled himself out and dropped down on the silver-haired teen, exhausted. Allen huffed a few times before speaking.

"Hope you don't regret this in the morning." Kanda pulled the teen closer to him and whispered in his ear. "If I did, I wouldn't have lost the bet." Allen was confused and tried the question Kanda but sleep over took him.

* * *

_**Well, does anyone wanna guess what Kanda meant at the end? Either that or I wrote it in a confusing way... Also, I have a few summaries of stories I wanna post and I would like to ask anyone who reads my notes to check them out on my profile. They're at the bottom. I hope you tell me which ones are interesting!**_

* * *

_**Reviews-**_

**LegacyofBlood-** _I'm glad you did and I hope you liked this one too_

**Mizuki Sakimoto**_- Yeah, sorry about short chapter. I have the inability to write anything long. Other than that, I totally agree. That sort of episode would be hilarious. For Kanda squealing, that would be weird, strange, cool, and funny._

**Only5EvenInHeight- **_I hope this was good too_

**Mad Hatter Usagi****_-_**_ I'm glad it wasn't. I hope you liked this chapter although I find it really weird._

**FrenchMacaroni**_- Yes! I know right!_

**HGFCGLO**_- Sorry for shortness but thank you for the motivation_

**Satu-chan**_- My failure of an attempt at the "more"_

**MidoriHikari00**-_ Yes, yes he did. And soon. Remember, Komui is psycho in both the original anime and this fanfiction. Who knows what'll happen later._

**ILikeAppleSauce**_- You're very funny. I'm happy about you're enthusiasm to claim you were first. _


	9. Apology

Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long for an update on 'Drunken Crosdessing and ...' , 'One Big Happy Family' , 'Vampire x Hunter' , and ' Case of Tamasine Akira'. If been super busy with final exams, writers block, and other carp that I've failed to update for a while. I promise you that I'll be coming back soon. Maybe after the tenth of this month. I hope you guys look forward to the new chapters. P.S. I also apologize if anyone thought was was a new update.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Heloooooooo! I know I haven't updated in a while and probably got most people's hopes up when I posted that apology. I truly am sorry but I'm proud to say that I'm back in business, for the most part. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter. *Runs into adamage corner to avoid getting attacked by angry readers* **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8- **__After Shower pt. 2 + Interuptions_

Allen woke up with a start. Foreign weight seemed to sink into the other side of his bed, normally unused.

Shifting a little, the hungover teen felt blue/black hair tickle the back of his neck.

Strong and were wrapped around his medium build and warm breaths could be felt on his bare chest.

Allen was confused. The only person who he thought could be laying beside his was Kanda but that would be completely impossible.

Why would his biggest rival be sleeping next to him? Why would they both be naked?

Feeling movement behind him, Allen tensed. Kanda was walking up.

Before pulling his arms away from the younger teen, Kanda hugged Allen once more before moving away completely.

Sitting up, the dark-haired teen yawned and turned his attention to the bewildered Allen, still a bit groggy.

"Morning, Moyashi." Was all Kanda said. As if the entire situation they found themselves in was normal.

Allen seemed to snap out of his shock by now. Jumping off the bed bed, he looked at the unfazed male with wide eyes.

"W-what the he'll happened? W-why are you in my r-room? W-why are you in m-my bed? Why were w-we in the same bed together? WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN MY BED?"

Allen couldn't help but stutter and then finally snap at the end. Instead of answering any of Allen's questions, Kanda simply stared at the silver-haired teen.

More like, he stared at his lower body. "Moyashi, look down." Confused once again but doing as he was told, Allen glanced downwards...and blushed bright red.

It turned out, Kanda was not the only naked one and Allen had fully exposed himself by coming out of the protection of the sheets on the bed.

Pulling one of the loose ones off the bed that wasn't covering Kanda, he quickly wrapped it around himself, still blushing.

He ran out of the room after that, leaving Kanda to stare in amusement after him.

Kanda sat in the bed alone in deep thought. His plan seemed to be going well for the most part...What was he kidding.

He hadn't thought Allen would get drunk and tempt him into sex. No. That was nowhere near his current step.

He was planning for that to come a bit later, after he had found a way to confess to the younger male without looking like a total idiot.

Kanda sighed, leaning back on the pillows. The sound of rushing water in the bathroom could be heard.

Moyashi was probably continuing his panic attack in the shower.

Smirking to himself, Kanda got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, pulling on a bathrobe that was a little too small, planning on surprising the most likely still confused and utterly distressed teen.

Allen stood under the warm running water, standing completely still.

His hips were aching and he didn't want to know the reason why, though it was pretty easy to guess if you also added in how he had woken up.

Allen slid his hands over his chest and shivered, despite the temperature of the water not being cold.

It seemed he was still sensitive from the night before. His nipples hardened quickly and heat began to gather, twisting in his stomach.

"Ah...!" He froze. D-did I just make that sound? Allen covered his mouth quickly but his other hand could not stop moving down.

Moving from his chest to his torso, Allen moaned into his hand. He suddenly heard the sound of the bathroom door being opened.

Shit! He had completely forgotten the lock the bathroom door. And what mad matters worse was the fact that his shower door was clear glass.

Kanda stared directly at Allen, an amused smile threatening to spill onto his lips. "Having fun in there, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, the smile finally broke free.

Allen immediately started to blush bright red and try to cover himself up, even dragging his towel into the running water with him, getting it completely soaked.

"B-Bakanda! What are you doing in here?!" Kanda was annoyed now. Ever since the younger teen had woken up, the only things he'd said to Kanda had been questions.

Questions that were easy to answer if you just looked at your surroundings. Kanda, again, did not answer.

Instead, he asked his own question again. "I asked if you were having in the shower. It certainly looked like it, seeing as how you were moaning as you touched yourself.

" The dark-haired teen taunted. Allen's blush grew, if that was even possible. The teen was normally pale so the blush seemed to stand out a lot. Kanda thought it was cute.

"I a-asked you a question a-as well." Allen stuttered. Kanda could play this game. "I asked first." Allen was now visibly upset.

"No, I did!" Lifting his hands from around the drenched towel to wipe his hair that was getting in his eyes, the towel fell.

Kanda waisted no time opening the shower door to pull the disheveled Allen out as he struggled to pull the towel back up.

"K-Kanda! Wait! What are you doing?" The silver-haired teen stood on the once dry carpet and refused to meet Kanda's eyes.

He was extremely embarrassed as the towel had been left in the shower.

Kanda quickly turned off the water and turned to stare once again at the young teen who stood in front of him.

Allen was attempting to cover his private parts with his hand but do to the little act he did in the shower, it proved to be hard.

"Kanda, what are you going t-" He was abruptly cut off as Kanda moved in quickly to kiss the younger teen.

Kanda didn't care about hi plan anymore. All he wanted to do was ravish Allen's body until the young teen could live without him.

Allen, surprisingly, didn't struggle. Instead he moaned into the kiss, allowing Kanda to slip his tongue into Allen's mouth.

Tongues fighting for dominance, Kanda let his hands explore Allen's body. Fingertips brushed softly on his neck, moving slowly down his chest to his stomach and then back up again.

Allen's breath began to hitch up as he unconsciously pushed his body up closer to Kanda.

"Mmmh...Ah.." Allen continuously moaned for more. Breaking the kiss, Kanda smirked. "You're quite into this aren't you? And you're not even drunk this time."

The younger teen flushed and looked away. "N-no I'm not." He attempted to reject the ideas Kanda was proposing.

"Don't hide it. It's cute. Seeing you all flushed and pink like this." Allen was no longer scared, he was a bit happy and excited.

Kanda was being teasingly mean, but Allen was not upset by this. Instead, he was intrigued by seeing a different part if Kanda.

A Kanda who was not stone cold to him and distant. A Kanda who seemed to love him. Said guy dove back in and kissed Allen's neck, surprising the silver-haired teen.

Licking and scraping his teeth on the tender skin seemed to make Allen's legs go unsteady.

Before he could fall to the bathroom floor, Kanda picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

It was then that they got interrupted. The sound of the apartment door being opened startled both high school teens.

Shit. He had forgotten about the Moyashi's annoying guardian.

"Idiot Apprentice!" A loud deep voice came from inside the living room. Allen whimpered.

What the hell is gonna happen to me now? He asked himself

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Mizuki Sakimoto- Haha, thank you for enjoying it. About that part, Kanda was calling Allen sexy but when he was stripping, Allen was saying that Kanda was better looking than him. Better? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though I made you wait so long. Sorry.**

**MidoriHikari00- Thak you for reading an sorry about that part. It was meant to be a mystery until this chapter but I guess you can sort of understand what he meant now? I hope there is no more confusion from now on.**

**Mad Hatter Usagi- Congrats! You got it right. Kanda did lose on purpose. Or at least he hopes he did. In my mind, Kanda can drink but not for too long. It was all apart of his plan to get Allen :D. Anyhow, thanks for the energetic review! Also, I wanna give a prize. Something weird I know but how about for the next chapter, you make an appearance? I think that would be cool. Just tell me yes or no and if yes, give me the name you want me to use and a little bit about your personality.**

**Kuro403- Thanks for the love! As you have probably read, Allen didn't remember but Kanda sure did. I hope this was good as well.**

**ILikeAppleSauce- Your enthusiasm is contagious. I feel like laughing every time I read your comment. Not the bad, this is ridiculous, type laugh but a happy laugh. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Yoroichicat- I wouldn't have the pairing any other way. It's not that I necessarily hate Allen being the top, it's just that it doesn't fit his character to me. Besides that, I'm glad your happy with the way it turned out.**

**Satu-chan- Thanks so much for loving this jumbled pile of words that I've attempted to transform into a story. I hope this chapter was to your liking as well.**


End file.
